History of Nosgoth
by Bareback Jack
Summary: Major events in the Nosgoth's past.  They are in chronological order from the early years of the Vampire and Hylden war up until Raziel pursuing Kain through the chronoplast chamber for the first time.


**The History of Nosgoth**

**Before Nosgoth's Recorded History**

Genesis of the Pillars of Nosgoth.

Formation of the Circle of Nine, a group of sorcerer guardians sworn to protect and serve the Pillars.

After thousands of years of war, an angelic race of creatures finally defeat their enemies, the Hyldon.

The Hyldon are banished into another dimension of eternal torture and torment.

In a final act of animosity, the Hyldons curse their enemies into a state of Vampirism.

Janos Audron creates Vorador, the first vampire who began life as a human.

Vorador forges the Soul Reaver.

**Over 500 years before Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain**

Nosgoth's vampire population increases.

The Sarafan is formed to counter the vampire menace.

Mobius and Mortanius lead the campaign to overthrow the vampire gaurdians.

The human Raziel is born and becomes a Sarafan warrior priest.

The Sarafan hunt down and kill the origional Circle of Nine.

Raziel travels more then 600 years into Nosgoth's past.

Raziel beholds the holocaust of the vampire race at the hands of the Sarafan and no longer accepts the nobility of the self proclaimed ཁSaviors of the Human Race.ཁ

Raziel meets the legendary Janos Audron and learns that the Pillars and the Soul Reaver were constructed by the ancient race of angelic vampires, of which Janos is the last surviving member.

Janos reveals that he has guarded the Reaver for thousands of years and bestows the blade upon Raziel.

Janos Audron is executed by the human Raziel and his Sarafan brothers who then steal the Soul Reaver.

The vampire Vorador slaughters six of the Circle of Nine for their sponsorship of the Sarafan.

Raziel retrieves the Reaver from the Sarafan. The wraith blade that is fused to Raziel's arm,

embraces the physical Reaver and makes Raziel invincible.

Raziel slays his former Sarafan brethren before finally running his human self through with the Soul Reaver.

The Soul Reaver turns on Raziel and forces itself through his chest.

Kain appears and pulls out the blade, saving Raziel from destruction.

The Sarafan crusade ceases.

Raziel fades into the Spectral Realm and awakens in The Elder God's chamber.

Kain enters the ancient vampire citadel.

The Oracle tells Kain of Raziel's quest 500 years in the future.

The Oracle propells Kain 500 years into the futrure.

**History Immediately Preceding Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain**

Kain travels nearly 50 years into Nosgoth's past.

Kain assassinates the young King William the Just, who will become the Nemesis.

Kain discovers another Time Streaming Device and returns to Nosgoth's present.

Mortanius, the guardian of the Pillar of Death, is possessed by a dark entity.

Raziel travels roughly 2000 years into Nosgoth's Past.

Raziel discovers the resting place of King William the Just, along with the broken, physical Soul Reaver.

Raziel pursues Kain to the Pillars.

Ariel, the guardian of the Pillar of Balance, is murdered, the human Kain is born, destined to take her place.

Ariel's murder triggers a chain of events, resulting in the corruption of The Circle and the decay of the Pillars.

Raziel and Kain witness the corruption of the pillars.

Raziel meets the ancient vampire Vorador.

Raziel uncovers another Time Streaming Device, although unknowing as to when he will land, activates it and propels himself more than 100 years into Nosgoth's future.

The nobleman Kain is assassinated.

**Events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain**

In the underworld, the necromancer Mortanius offers Kain the chance to avenge his murder.

Kain accepts the offer and is reborn a vampire.

Kain hunts down and destroys the corrupt Circle Guardians, restoring each of the Pillars in turn.

Kain meets the ancient vampire Vorador.

Kain discovers the Soul Reaver within Avernus Cathedral and claims it for his own.

Kain joins forces with King Ottomar's Army of Hope to confront the legions of the tyrant Nemesis.

The Army of Hope is decimated, Kain activates the Time Streaming Device and is propelled nearly 50 years back in time.

Kain returns to present day Nosgoth and discovers that assassinating William 50 years ago has triggered a renewed vampire purge.

Raziel escapes the Elder God's chamber and returns to the physical realm to discover that 500 years have passed since the Reaver nearly consumed him.

Raziel discovers the mosolieum of the human Kain.

Raziel enters Vorador's mansion.

Raziel finds Vorador waiting for Mobious and his hunters.

Vorador unveils the lifless body of Janos Aundron. Untouched by decay in 500 years.

Vorador tells Raziel of the Heart of Darkness, Janos' own heart, that lies hidden somewhere inside of Avernus Cathedral.

Kain travels nearly 500 years into the future.

Raziel discovers his brother Turel in the bowels of Avernus.

Raziel kills Turel, releasing his brother from the hold of Hash'ak'gik'.

Raziel confronts Mortanious.

Mortanious reveals that he used the Heart of Darkness to ressurect Kain as a vampire.

Kain enters the cathedral.

Raziel defeats Kain and rips the heart out of the vampire's chest.

Raziel returns to Vorador's mansion to find that the ancient vampire has been captured by Mobious.

Raziel ressurects Janos.

Vorador is executed, Kain is the only surviving vampire in Nosgoth.

Kain confronts and kills Mobius, the Guardian of Time.

Raziels uncovers a spirit forge deep within the citadel.

Ariel appears and offers herself to join her fellow gaurdians inside the Reaver.

The Reaver absorbs Ariel.

United with the other eight gaurdians, Ariel's soul purifies the Soul Reaver.

Kain confronts Mortanius, the final Guardian of the Pillars.

Mortanius is destroyed as the Dark Entity possessing his body emerges, Kain defeats the Dark Entity in combat.

With Mortanius dead, all but the Pillar of Balance are restored.

Kain finally realizes that he is the Balance guardian and therefore, the last of the Circle of Nine.

Kain is forced to choose between sacrificing himself to heal the world, or preserving his life and ruling Nosgoth in its' damnation.

Kain refuses the sacrifice, ensuring the Pillars collapse.

Raziel returns to the center of the citadel.

Raziel and Janos witness the destruction of the Pillars.

The unspoken possesses Janos.

Hask'ak'gik reveals that it is the Hylden Lord.

Raziel defeats the possessed Janos.

The Hylden Lord delivers a desperate blow that causes Raziel to fade from the material world.

Kain awakens in the catacombs of Avernus.

Kain escapes and returns to the Oracle's Chamber.

Deep within, Kain finds Mobious.

Kain, once again, kills Mobious.

In the Spectral Realm, Raziel devours Mobious' soul.

Raziel returns to the material realm by possessing Mobious' body.

Kain runs Mobious through with the Soul Reaver.

Raziel is engulfed by the Soul Reaver.

This act enables Kain to see the Elder God before him.

Kain defeats the Elder God and buries him beneath the citadel.

Kain returns to the surface and look upon the destroyed Pillars.

**Roughly 100 Years Later**

Raziel travels more than 100 years into Nosgoth's future.

Raziel confronts the phantasm of Ariel at the fallen Pillars.

Raziel visits the destroyed sanctuary of Janos Audron.

Raziel uncovers another Time Streaming Device and propels himself more than 600 years into Nosgoth's past.

**Roughly Another 100 Years Later**

Kain and his army of vampires seize most of the world of Nosgoth.

The Sarafan defeat Kain's army at the city of Meridian.

Kain is defeated in combat by the Sarafan Lord.

Vorador's grave is discovered by what is left of Kain's army.

Vorador is resurrected.

**200 Years Later**

Kain awakens with a limited memory of his past.

Kain meets Umah, a female vampire and lieutenant of The Cabal, a vampire resistance, who tells him of the dictatorship of the Sarafan.

Kain meets the leader of the vampire resistance, Vorador.

Kain discovers that the Sarafan Lord now wields the Soul Reaver.

Kain attempts to confront the Sarafan Lord but is teleported away by Umah.

Kain obtains the Nexus Stone, an ancient gem that neutralizes the power of the Soul Reaver.

Kain enters the ཁDeviceཁ and is met by a creature who is being held captive in the machine.

The creature tells Kain of the machine's core, The Mass, and that the builder of the ཁDeviceཁ is being held in the Eternal Prison.

Kain confronts the builder at the prison who then tells the vampire that only the blood of one of the builder's race can destroy The Mass.

Kain kills the builder and carries his blood in his vampiric veins.

Kain destroys The Mass.

Kain returns to the creature that The Mass has held captive to discover that the horrendous creature has transformed into Janos Audron.

Janos reveals that he has been held captive for nearly 400 years by an alien race known as the Hyldons and that the Sarafan Lord is a Hyldon himself.

Kain learns that Janos' race had waged war with the Hyldons for centuries before finally triumphing over their enemies and sending them to another dimension, but when Kain chose to damn Nosgoth, he created a way for the Hyldon to return.

Janos accompanies Kain back to sanctuary, the headquarters of the Cabal.

Kain and Umah embark on a mission to the newly discovered Hyldon City, the location of the gate that the Hyldons are emerging from.

Umah steals the Nexus Stone from Kain.

Kain finds Umah near death at the hands of several Sarafan warriors and steals back the Nexus Stone back before killing the betrayer.

Kain confronts the Sarafan Lord at Hyldon City.

After realizing that Kain has the Nexus Stone, the Sarafan Lord retreats.

Kain confronts the Sarafan Lord at the gate.

Kain drops the Nexus Stone into the portal, starting the gate's destruction.

Kain regains the Soul Reaver.

Janos Audron appears and does battle with the Sarafan Lord.

Janos is defeated and cast through the gate and into the dimension the Hyldon have emerged from.

Kain kills the Sarafan Lord.

The gate explodes, causing the death of the remaining Hyldon.

**Roughly a Century Later**

Kain sets the ruined Pillars as the seat of his new empire and the Pillar of Balance as the base of his throne.

Kain raises six vampire lieutenants from the corpses Sarafan priests, Raziel is reborn as a vampire.

Most of the humans in Nosgoth become domesticated.

Slaves erect a huge vampire shrine around the Pillars.

Huge blast furnaces are built to cover the world in black smoke, shielding the vampires from the poisonous rays of the sun.

**A Millennium Passes**

Raziel evolves, growing wings, thus becoming more powerful than Kain. For this transgression, Raziel is executed and cast into the Abyss.

**Centuries Later**

Hask'ak'gik' travels roughly 2000 years into the future.

Turel is possessed by the dark entity and transported roughly 2000 years into the past.

Raziel is revived by the mysterious Elder God at the bottom of the Abyss and is reborn as a Reaver of Souls.

Raziel returns to reap the vampires apostate souls and take his revenge on his vampire brethren and his creator, Kain.

Raziel confronts Kain within the ruins of the Pillars Sanctuary. Kain attacks Raziel with the Soul Reaver. The Blade is destroyed on impact. Now a wraith blade, the Soul Reaver intertwines with Raziel and becomes his symbiotic weapon.

Raziel discovers the tomb of his brothers and his own human self.

Raziel pursues Kain through Mobius' ancient Chronoplast Time Portal and is plunged roughly 2000 years into Nosgoth's past.


End file.
